


Many Gifts

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Sussex Retirement [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Watson is in reflective mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Holmes Minor "Gift" prompt

Seth and I had spent the better part of the morning decorating our cottage with winter greenery in preparation for the festive season.  As was normal for those who have lived the greater part of their lives and are no longer as hurried as we once were, the majority of the time had been passed in conversation, for the cottage is not large enough to merit many hours of decoration.

We had discussed the younger generation and how their preoccupations of the season involved the giving and receiving of gifts.  Seth told me how William, his grandson, had spent many hours deciding what he should give his sweetheart, and an almost equal amount of time worrying whether she would give him anything.

We had talked about gifts we had given and received from our own sweethearts, many years ago.  It was a bittersweet discussion, but one neither of us regretted.  The memory is as strong as ever, and the opportunity to relight the candle in my heart is not one I would have wished to miss. 

We both shed a discrete tear, before moving on to plans for the present Christmas.  We were going to Seth and Ellen’s again for Christmas and I was keen to ensure the gift I had planned for Ellen to thank her for her hospitality would be appreciated.  I had vetoed Holmes’ suggestion of an apron, for although she had made reference to her need of one, I did not think it suitable to thank one’s hostess by giving her something which implied we’d like to come again.

Seth asked me if I was giving Holmes anything.  We are not great gift givers, but I had purchased a volume of prints of the Sussex countryside which I believed he would enjoy.  I was grateful to Stanley Hopkins for the suggestion, for he had spotted a copy in a bookshop and had written to tell me about it.  I added I had no idea what, if anything, Holmes was buying me.  Seth gave a knowing smile, so I said no more, the knowledge Holmes had plans being sufficient for me.

Now Seth had gone home and I was sitting quietly in my armchair waiting for Holmes’ return.  My mind turned from physical gifts to those less tangible.  The gifts of life, of home and of love.  To me these were far more important than the wrapped presents exchanged at Christmas time, symbols though they were of the greater gifts.  These were the gifts which took a lifetime to truly appreciate.

 


End file.
